


Aces

by Mustachebabs



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, modern day AU, otp playing strip poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: Game night at Asami's apartment, Korra's not sure why any of them expected to win against her at cards.





	Aces

“Read them and weep.”

“What?!”

All aces; how Asami kept doing this was beyond Korra. Perhaps something to do with being a young entrepreneur used to having all eyes on her. That would scream “excellent poker face” in any other situation than the one they were in, too many drinks to remember how they’d even decided to play strip poker.

The discarded bottles from throughout the night littered the surfaces around Asami’s living room. Bolin was on the couch, legs dangling off the side. Mako had gone to the kitchen to reheat pizza.

“Off with it.” Asami demanded after a moment as she gathered the cards again.

With a grumble, Korra removed her tank top. By this point, she was barefoot and in her sports bra. Her shorts were still hers to wear, but they weren’t covering too much. Bolin had crashed after being stripped down to his boxers and Mako had opted out the moment he’d been left shirtless. The big winner of the night was Asami, who was only missing her jacket. She had taken it off on her own accord, so it didn’t even count.

Shuffling the cards with dexterous hands, Asami eyed Korra.

“Another round?”

Finishing a swig of her beer, Korra shook her head.

“I think you’ve made your point. I don’t feel like prancing around in my underwear with the boys around.”

The entrepreneur looked over at the couch, where Bolin was sound asleep and she knew Mako would probably be busy with the mini oven for a moment longer.

“Doesn’t seem like they’d notice it too much, I had plans too.” Asami feigned a pout as she left the cards aside and grabbed for her drink.

Raising an eyebrow, Korra examined Asami. The entrepreneur winked at Korra, before taking a drink. Korra wasn’t that great at poker, but she didn’t need a bluff in this situation.

“Well, it’s super late. Should we head to bed?” Korra offered, clearing her throat.

“… Hey, you guys want some pizza?” Mako was walking back from the kitchen now.

“Nope, we are good. We’re actually heading to bed. Good night Mako, make yourselves at home.” Asami said in a hurry as she stood, grabbing Korra’s hand and breezing pass towards her bedroom.

There was one more ace to be played that night.


End file.
